The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of invention relate to an open roof construction for a vehicle, comprising a roof opening defined in a stationary roof part and a movable panel for opening and closing said roof opening, with a slide which is movable along a stationary slide guide and which is provided with a panel engagement element cooperating with a slide engagement element of the movable panel, wherein a movement of the slide is capable of generating a tilting and/or sliding movement of the panel.